Kataomoi
by StormyMist
Summary: Naruto has been waiting for Itachi and longing for him to come back. But Itachi was a wanted nin...was it really possible? Even so, Itachi comes over one night and proves to him he really does love him. ItaxNaru, Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: shonen-ai, and slight OOC (I'll try my bestest to make Itachi his normal self even if he is paired with Naruto)

Pairing: ItachixNaruto

NOTES: This is not an Alternate (alternative?) Universe fic. Naruto still has Kyuubi inside of him and this is after they have rescued Sasuke.

Me: Hahahahah, the story starts out kind of funny, but **AFTER** the first **time lapse**, which isn't too long (I promise!), the **ItachixNaruto-ness** shall come! xD

**AUTHOR NOTES ABOUT THE OTHER STORIES**: Okay, as you have noticed I haven't been updating much on the other fics. I'm sorry, I've been pretty busy these past month or so. There has been so much to do and stuff…o.o…I'll try to update on A Slave's Life as soon as I can as well. Gomen nasai, minna!

Me: Also, the title of this one-shot means Unrequited Love. Or…so I think. I got it off a manga. ;p

_----Kataomoi----_

Naruto sat on the edge of the roof, gazing at the setting sun. It was beautiful…even if the sky was getting slightly darker and quieter. The birds no longer chirped and everything began to die down. The clubs started to open and the lights in most houses turned off in a flash. Children were in their bed, thinking and maybe even knowing that they would be a live for another day; another night. And dreaming that they'd meet their friends the next morning, thinking everything will be okay; everything will be alright. An ironic smile twitched at the corner of the young man's lips.

Not many people were outside now, only a few that dared ventured out at night.

"Ita…chi…" the young man whispered faintly to the sky. He sighed, knowing that there would be no reply to his request. He stood up and jumped off the roof he was on to another and another until his feet finally touched the ground. The sun had gone down and he had to get back to his…home. Sighing, he thought of how tomorrow would be and concluded that it would be just another boring day.

Even if there were daily and nightly parties, plenty of missions to go around, and ramen he could eat every day…it would just be another day. He began his steadied pace, but he stopped in mid-step when he heard a soft-sounding noise.

"_Mew_…"

The blond nin blinked. He looked to the corner of his eye, towards the dark alleyway, and his gaze locked on to frightened red eyes of a small kitten.

"_Mew_…"

Naruto chuckled and slowly walked over to the small creature, but only seemed to frighten it as it backed away and crouched down close to the ground. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He assured it, but the kitten didn't seem as if it believed him.

Minutes passed by and it didn't seem as if the small creature was going to move. Naruto continued to sit there and continued to wait until it would finally give up. He didn't want another poor soul to die because of the human race's carelessness and unkind intentions. Naruto clicked his tongue a few times, hoping that it would catch the kitten's attention, and fortunately for him, it looked up at him with a questioned look. It cocked its head to one side and he smiled before clicking his tongue a few more times.

He held out his hand and the small kitten slowly padded over. It cautiously sniffed one of his fingers and softly bit down on one of them. "Hey!" he laughed. "I'm not food!" Naruto grinned when the kitten started to lick his finger and he pulled away so that he could pet its back. "That's a good…uh…," he paused. What gender was it anyway? It'd be too awkward to just pick it up and look 'there'. He gave the floor a skeptical look.

The blond nin looked at the small creature moodily, his eyes closed in a straight line. He stood up and the kitten looked up at him with wide-eyes. He grinned again. "Muu-chan," he said to himself quietly, and the creature continued to stare at him. "I'll call you Muu-chan(1). It kind of fits for a boy or a girl, I think."

Muu-chan closed its eyes in a way that made it seem as if it were smiling and leaned against his leg, purring in acceptance. Naruto chuckled and gently picked Muu-chan up before continuing his way to his 'home', petting the black kitten in his arms all the while.

---------------------------

Naruto cringed when the door shut with a booming sound. Well, he didn't mean for it to close like that, but feet can't control objects, most of the time anyhow, as well as hands do. "I should give you a bath, you're filthy!" He laughed and brought the kitten into the bathroom with him, pulling back the shower curtains and setting it inside. He paused for a moment, trying to detect any sign of fear, but luckily there was none…so far.

_Wonder if he's one of those cats that aren't afraid of water………_

He turned the on the valve of the bathtub and let the water slowly fill the tub, so the black kitten could get used to the water, but the creature still didn't show any signs of fear. The blond nin's brows knitted together. _Strange…even if he _is_ one of those types of cats, he should show a _little_ bit of caution or something._

He shrugged it off and grabbed some of his shampoo and poured a fair amount of it into his palm before lathering it onto Muu-chan's fur. "Uwai, so soft!" He laughed at his childish behavior, but he couldn't help it. Muu-chan's fur _was_ _indeed_ very soft.

After he had finished drying Muu-chan, Naruto took a shower himself, feeling sticky and sweaty under all of the clothing he was wearing. _Oh yeah…I had a mission._ The blond nin frowned and started to take off the metal arm bands and then his vest. But before he began to take off the rest of his clothing, he felt something, or someone, watching him, and he turned around, but only saw Muu-chan's red eyes and small form sitting on his bed. His lips formed into a soft scowl, but he continued to take off his clothes and walked into his bathroom.

----------------------------

"Uwah! That felt good!" The blond nin flopped down onto his bed, sighing in pleasure as he began feeling the signs of unconsciousness wash over him. The hot water made him feel relaxed and the bed added to the comfort affect.

"_Mew_!"

Naruto blinked then his eyes trailed down, and spotted Muu-chan sitting next to his body. He chuckled and petted the kitten's head lightly and then picked him up before setting Muu-chan on his stomach. "Thank you." He whispered to the small creature, a sad smile apparently attached to it. The kitten was technically the only relative he had now…he didn't really have friends anymore.

They were all too busy with things like missions and…spending time with the one they loved…His heart sank at the thought. Everyone had a loved one except for himself. "Itachi…"

He actually thought they could be together forever, but that wouldn't be possible. Itachi was part of the Akatsuki and a wanted Nin and he always had to run or do something. The blond sighed and continued to pet Muu-chan, there was a probability that Itachi didn't even love him at all.

He sat up and set the kitten to the side of the bed before getting up and resting his arms and head on the windowsill that was near his bed. Yes…anything was possible. No one could love him…

"You know that's not true."

Hearing the sudden voice, Naruto swiftly turned his head and, when his gaze landed on the intruder, his eyes widened in shock and surprise. His hands started to shake as thoughts of 'him' entered his mind. _Is…is it really him…?_

Itachi smirked and took a few steps forward before leaning down, turning his head slightly, and capturing his blond lover's lips with his own. Naruto closed his eyes tightly together and enjoyed the pleasurable sensation that spiked through his body, but all of it soon ended. He felt the other man slowly pull away; the only thing tying them together was the short string of saliva between their tongues. Then Itachi kissed his forehead lightly then wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Who else could it be?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto shook his head in response of giving up and just stayed quiet. Silence settled in the room, but it wasn't one of those uncomfortable ones. "What are you doing here?" he asked, finally.

"I had some time off and I don't have anything I need to do for the time being." He informed. "I thought I'd come visit you."

The blond bit his lower lip, holding in the tears that threatened to fall, and did it successfully. He buried his face into his lover's chest. "I've missed you so much. You barely ever come and visit."

Itachi blinked a few times and after everything was processed into his mind, a small smile tugged at his lips. –Even though it looked as if he were smirking –. "I know and I'm sorry. But I'll make it up to you."

Naruto laughed for the first time in a long time and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and pulled him closer, then, in a low voice, he whispered, "Pervert."

--------------------------

Naruto groaned as a small ray of sunlight touched his eyes and tried his best to get away from it. He pulled up his blanket, but it was a light color and the rays were able to cut through. The blond nin groaned again and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a resounding thud. _Ouch!_ He kicked away his blanket and let himself lay on the carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling while remembering some of last nights events. He blinked. _Holy fuck!_

He quickly sat up and looked around, but Itachi was nowhere in sight. Naruto sighed and got up, pulling his blanket up with so, covering himself. It was rather chilly and he was, well, nude. A blush tinted his cheeks and his face grew hot. Last night was so…he shivered. It didn't seem as if there was a word to describe it. Then, just as he was about to walk towards hi bathroom, a delicious aroma caught his nose. He sniffed the air and turned his head towards the direction of his bedroom door. _Cooking? Maybe it's Iruka…_

His eyes widened at the thought. If it _was_ Iruka, did he see him naked? He pulled his door open the rest of the way and rushed downstairs. Naruto ran to his kitchen and entered his kitchen, but what he saw would be implanted in his mind forever: Itachi in a pink frilly apron.

The blond smacked a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Itachi noticed him and raised an eyebrow. "What? It's called _cooking_."

He giggled boyishly and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, but what's with the frilly apron?"

Itachi hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd try it on is all."

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The black-haired man smiled. "I do too."

---------------------------

1) Muu-chan is the name I got off of an anime series. Can you guess which one?

Me: Well, there you go. Personally, I didn't like this one very much, but I guess it'll do. I hope you guys liked it. Please give me your honest opinion and I'll see what I can do, or correct, in the future of my writing. Thank you and I hope you review!

P.S. Sorry for not updating for so long!

P.S.S. Do you guys want a second version of this? xDD I have some things I thought of for this one-shot except I went along with what I had written down instead. :p


End file.
